


Notice Me Senpai

by astropax (HoodedFigures)



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: AU, Blood, Graphic, Happy Ending, Knives, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Murder, NSFW, Sadism, Septiplier - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Violence, everything is not as it seems, not sure what else to tag, this is pretty dark, trigger warning, yandereplier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodedFigures/pseuds/astropax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's body felt heavy and his mind was sluggish.</p><p>He opened his eyes and for a moment everything was a blur. As his vision started to adjust, Jack could make out a dimly lit basement with damp concrete floors.</p><p>When he tried to move, the feeling of coarse rope dug into his wrists and ankles.<br/>Jack went from confused to completely panicked as he realized he was tied to a chair, his arms were bound behind the back and each ankle tied to the widespread legs of the stiff seat, forcing Jack's legs open.</p><p>“What the fuck- ”</p><p>Jack thought his heart stopped when the sound of a quiet gasp echoed through the room. He slowly looked around and froze almost instantly when he glimpsed someone hiding behind one of the thick support beams of the basement.</p><p>fuckfuckfuck what is happening what the fuck</p><p>“h-hello?”</p><p>Jack was just about to ask what was going on when Mark stepped out into the dim light.<br/>He felt his face drain of all color and adrenaline flood his system as he stared in horror at Marks blood soaked uniform.</p><p>“oh my god…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rain Showers

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic i've ever actually written down so forgive my trash  
> also, i write this when i'm stoned so pardon my transgressions and try to bear through the terrible humor i find hilarious at 1am.  
> here's... something

It was already pouring and the storm around them was getting worse. He ran faster and laughed as he heard Mark screaming behind him trying to vault over large puddles. They were almost to Mark's house but by the time they reached the door they both were soaking wet.

Jack shivered as Mark unlocked his door and pushed against the giggling man to scoot him in faster. The door closed and Jack started yanking his shoes off, then his sock. He tugged off his jacket and left it on the floor, deciding to get out of the rest of his wet clothes in one of Mark's bathrooms.

Mark was in a similar state, but vaguely more undressed. Jack turned away to hide his blush when he saw Mark’s naked chest and soaked skinny jeans clinging to muscular thighs.

“I’ll go grab us some clothes, you know where the bathroom is”  
Mark said looking back at Jack as he walked towards his bedroom and laughed at the cold and dripping irishman.

“Fuck off Fishbach, like you look any better”

He does though, he’s fucking gorgeous  
Even when he’s soaked and freezing, stupidly pretty red hair a wet mess, he’s the most beautiful person i’ve ever met

“Not compared to you maybe.” Mark winked at him and Jack felt a jolt of pain in his heart. They flirted all the time, but it wasn't real, for Mark at least. 

As much as he hated it, Jack couldn't stop from forming a massive crush on the man. What had started out as playful flirting turned into something he wished it hadn’t. 

Jack belatedly realized he was staring at Mark, and had been the whole time he was mentally drooling over his best friend. He snapped his head away and hoped the mostly dark house would hide his flushed cheeks.

What was Jack's problem? He could barely control himself around Mark anymore, always getting caught up in daydreams and staring for too long. His thoughts would stray to fantasies of waking up to Marks sleepy, smiling face, of kissing him and making breakfast in pajamas.

Jack would snap out of his daydreams, coming back to the reality that he would never get something like that with Mark. The dreams made his heart ache but he couldn't stop his mind from drifting.

Still leaving puddles in his wake, Jack made his way to the bathroom down the opposite hall from Mark's room. He closed the door and turned on the shower, peeling off his drenched sweater and shimmying out of his jeans . Jack was still shivering as he waited for Mark to bring the change of clothes, and a few minutes later he heard a knock on the door. 

Jack opened the door slightly and peeked his head around the side. Mark was standing in front of the bathroom shirtless, and still in the tight jeans plastered to his legs.

Mark stared at the floor for a moment in awkward silence. “um, i hope these are ok” he held out a folded pair of gray sweatpants and a faded band shirt. Jack took the clothes and tried to thank his best friend without openly gawking at Mark’s flawless body.

“They’re perfect.” Jack realized a bit late how weird that must have sounded and laughed to try and cover the embarrassment coloring his face rosy pink.

“Thanks..” He mumbled looking up at Mark.

The man’s chocolate eyes were gazing at Jack, and the moment seemed to draw out as his intense stare seemed to bore into him.

It ended abruptly when Mark tore his eyes away, looking down the hallway then back at the floor. 

“Haha, no problem. I’m, ah… I’m gonna go take a shower now. So, yeah, hope you enjoy yours.” Mark turned on his heel and practically ran back to his room, shutting the door quickly behind him.

Jack stared after him, very confused about what had just happened.

-

Hope you enjoy yours? What the fuck was that??

Mark sat on his bed, still mentally playing the embarrassing moment over and over as he berated himself for being such a moron.

Hope you enjoy yours…. Just kill me now Mark sighed as he flopped back on the bed.

He got up a few minutes later and took off the rest of his remaining wet clothes. Mark made his way to the bathroom and cranked on the shower. Waiting for the water to get hot, he went and grabbed the pajamas from his bed, snagging a clean towel from his laundry basket as he made his way back into the master bathroom.

Just as Mark was about to step into the shower he stopped short.

He looked at the towel he had just set down on the toilet. towel… Towel.

Oh fuck a towel

He hadn’t brought Jack one with his clothes. 

Mark pulled on his pajama bottoms and walked back into his room to grab a fresh red towel for his irish friend. The fact that it was red was completely unrelated to the fact that it was Jack’s favorite color.

The air in the hallway was cold and Mark tiptoed barefoot on the icy wood floor to the bathroom Jack was showering in.

His fist was moments from hitting the door when a small gasp came from behind the door.  
Frozen in place, Mark waited for another sound. What if Jack was hurt. A logical part of his brain told him it was very unlikely.

Mark heard another gasp and a bitten off moan. hushed but very unmistakable.

Jack was getting off in the shower 

Mark needed to walk away. He needed to leave the towel by the door and walk back to his room…

He hesitated a moment before slowly leaning forward to press his ear to the door. This was fucked up, Jack’s his friend and this was crossing so many boundaries.

“ah fuck-” there was a breathy groan and Mark felt heat pooling low in his belly. 

Guilt was building up in Mark’s mind and he started to pull away, but then Jack let out a broken whimper and Mark couldn’t bring himself to leave. The sound of Jack masturbating was so insanely hot; coupled with the massive crush Mark had been harboring for the man, he gave in and leaned against the door while he listened to Jack get off.

“jesus fuck, yes f-fuck just like that.. shite you feel good”

Mark felt jealousy spike through him at the thought of Jack with someone else. He knew it was dumb, he’s always known he didn’t have a chance with the irishman. Jack was his best friend, and Mark couldn't risk losing that by telling him he was in l-

“mmaaark” 

Mark’s knees felt weak, and his dick stiffened at the sound of Jack’s thick irish accent moaning his name. 

“fuck please, harder. aah mark fuck sh-shit”

Jack was gasping more frequently and his choked moans becoming louder. It wasn’t hard to tell he was getting close, he was chanting Mark’s name and letting out hoarse whines.  
Mark couldn't take it any more and let the towel around his waist fall. He wrapped a hand around his surprisingly hard cock and let out a bitten off curse. 

Mark’s body was burning and the heat in his gut was steadily rising. Incredible wet dream or real life, he didn’t care. The electricity sparking through him was pure bliss and Jack’s rough accent just pushed him closer. 

He felt his groin felt tight and in that moment knew he couldn’t do this here. Mark exercised what he felt like was the biggest act of self control in his life and stopped pumping his sensitive dick. Mark couldn’t come in the hallway, he’d already crossed some secret line by jacking off to the sound of his crush beating it in the shower; orgasming just outside the door was taking it too far. He laughed to himself at using the word jacking off, now wasn’t the time for puns but Mark couldn’t help it.

A long groan echoed from behind the door. This was torture.

As desperately as Mark wanted to come he refrained. That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to listen to Jack fuck himself until he was pushed over the peak. 

“a-ah ah shite! Just like that fuck!”

Jack sounded breathy and constant high pitched cries were coming through the door. He was babbling nonsense and a mantra of ‘Marks’ and ‘fuck’ poured from Jack’s mouth.

“M-motherfuc-! Maaark” Jack drew out his name on a deep moan. Mark’s name was followed by heavy panting and hushed swears.

Hearing Jack come moaning his name was the sexiest thing he’d ever heard, and Mark has watched a lot of porn. This was different though; this was real life, and it was Jack, not some actor. So yeah, it was completely different... and completely pervy.

Mark was undoubtedly going to the second circle of hell, but he didn’t have time to worry about that just then. There was a much bigger problem at hand, and it was in his pants.

He couldn’t contain the giggle that burst out at the completely childish joke. There was something seriously wrong with him.

how the fuck do I even have any friends

The shower suddenly turned off and Mark nearly squealed before he bolted down the hall and back into his room.

shit. shit. shit. shit. oh my god. did i piss myself? i think i pissed myself.  
what the fuck is wrong with me what was i thinking

Mark had nearly gotten caught because he couldn’t stop from laughing at his own dick joke. Thinking about it made him giggle again and Mark nearly punched himself in the face. His immaturity never ceased to amaze him.

why are you like this…

Speaking of dicks. Mark’s was incredibly hard and feeling very neglected. The chastising could wait until later, he needed to go into the bathroom and take care of the problem he created. He couldn’t take long since Jack was already done showering, but Mark figured he had a good 10 minutes before it got suspicious.

It didn’t even cross Mark’s mind that it had already been nearly 25 minutes since he told Jack he was going to take a shower.


	2. Day 1: Black Panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> senpai definitely notices you

Sunlight was leaking through the curtains and making the room much brighter than Jack thought any room should be at 6:15 in the morning. He slowly cracked open his eyes then immediately shut them. yea, way too fucking bright.

Jack’s groggy mind was considering snoozing a few more minutes when he remembered what day it was. Monday… The sleepy irishman was instantly irritated by this fact and pulled the blankets over his head. He lay there trying to fall back asleep for 3 whole minutes before he accepted it was a lost cause. This simply added to Jack’s steadily rising irritation and it was only 6:19. He viciously threw the blankets off himself and they landed halfway across the room. Jack glared at the ceiling for a moment before violently flailing on his bed.

“ffffffffuuckin hellllllll” he yawned while stretching out his sleepy muscles.

Slowly Jack sat up and crawled out of bed. He sat on the floor for awhile still trying to wake up and convince himself it was worth it to be conscious. He really needed to start getting ready for school but that only made him want to go back to sleep even more. The bathroom was miles away and standing up seemed like an impossible feat. Jack lay down and rolled to the bathroom, scooting his way to the toilet once he reached the door.

Pee, shower, brush teeth, put on clothes, take meds, eat, grab stu…

Jack was already going through his mental checklist, making sure he would remember the important things he frequently forgot.

After his bathroom routine Jack went to get his uniform hanging in the closet. It was a beautiful spring day and the weather was perfect for shorts. He grabbed his black trousers, white button up, and blue uniform jacket that made his eyes look even brighter. 

The irishman was already running behind so he snatched his bag and quickly made a piece of jelly toast, running out the door with it hanging from his mouth.

 

Jack got to school a few minutes before first bell so he went to find his friends inside. Felix was standing with Suzy, Arin, and Dan by their lockers laughing about who knows what dumb shit they always talked about. Jack loved it.

Suzy saw him first and waved energetically. “Jack! Hey, happy monday!” She winked at Jack and he flipped her off as he smiled back.

“Hey babe” Arin gave Jack a hug then stepping back to lean against the wall with Dan.

Dan blew him a kiss “Sup good lookin.”

“You still look half asleep honey,” she opened her locker and handed him a coffee, “here love this one is for you. Just how you like it.”

Jack stared at the angel in front of him and felt his eyes water. He reached out and took the heavenly liquid from the goddess that was Suzy Berhow. 

“I love you so much Suze I hope you know that. You’re the fookin best.”

Felix held up his own coffee, “That is an understatement but I will drink to it” he smiled and took an appreciative sip.

Suzy laughed brightly and gave him her signature smirk. “I know.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder and hit Dan in the face. They all burst out giggling and Suzy gave Dan a kiss on the cheek while apologizing.

“We’re gonna head to class now so we’ll see you guys at lunch, later.”

Suzy, Arin, and Dan walked away down the hall standing shoulder to shoulder. They were always together it was like they were attached at the hip. The trio were inseparable, hell, they had been coordinating since middle school to have the exact same course schedule so they had every class together. It was very clever and honestly grossly adorable. Jack envied them a little but he had a small hope he’d find someone like that he could be with.

Jack got a weird feeling he was being watched but when he looked around the hall was just busy with people making their way to class. He brushed it off and made his way off down the hallway.

 

The morning passed at a drag until it was finally time for lunch.

The food line thankfully moved quickly and Jack nearly blessed the lunch lady when he saw it was chicken nuggets and fries. This monday wasn’t so disgusting after all. 

The three musketeers were already at their table with Ken, Barry, Ross, and Brian.  
He sat down next to Ken and hit him with his shoulder, grinning as the large man shoved back, nearly knocking Jack off the seat. 

“Hey man,” Ken nudged him again, more gentle this time “you seen Felix yet?”

Jack looked around the cafeteria and didn’t see his friend anywhere. “Still in the lunch line probably” he replied turning back to his glorious nuggets of chicken.

Felix showed up shortly after and plopped down next to Jack. “Hey bros, it’s fuckin chicken nugget day I.” Jack fist bumped him and shoved a golden piece of heaven in his mouth. “Same dude, same.”

Jack got that strange feeling again and looked up. He met eyes with that cute guy he had a few classes with and would occasionally catch staring at him. They looked away instantly and hid behind bright red hair. He wished the dude wasn’t so shy, he didn’t even know his name and the few times he’d try to talk to him in class he’d just blush and practically hide under his desk or just run away.

He’d almost said something to Jack once, but only got a few “h-hh-” before dashing down the hall. He was seriously a shy kid.

 

Jack’s last period of the day was ap bio, which he happened to have with Ken, and that timid guy from lunch. Jack could see cherry hair a few tables up from his spot at the back of the room with his friend. The lesson ended 20 minutes before class got out so the teacher just let everyone talk and do whatever they wanted, within reason.

Ken was telling jokes and making Jack snort and giggle uncontrollably. The bearded goofball started coughing while still laughing, and he struggled for breath as he wheezed.

“Jeez man don’t fuckin die, deep breaths.” Jack chuckled. 

Ken took some large breaths and cleared his throat. “Christ that hurt haha, my throat feels disgusting,” Ken made stuck out his tongue, “do you have anything to drink my mouth feels like… i dunno man, like a dirty oasis or something.”

Jack just stared at Ken with a completely blank expression before bursting into a violent laughing fit. It wasn’t even that funny but Jack had been laughing uncontrollably for the last 15 minutes and everything was hilarious.

He collapsed against Ken while trying to control his loud laughter. Ken was giggling and hiccuping which made things even more comical. They leaned onto each other as they failed to stifle their snorts.

Jack heard a loud bang and looked up to see the mystery guy standing up and bending over to pick up a book and some folders he had dropped. Jack stopped laughing as he watched the dudes short uniform skirt come up and reveal tight black panties stretched across a plump ass.

Heat rushed to Jacks face, as well as other places blood didn’t need to be going to right then, but he couldn’t pull his wide eyes away from the practically beginning of a porn movie sight before him.

“Fuck that guy is hot” Jack breathed, “His ass looks incredible in that skirt, not to mention those legs..”

Ken looked over where he was staring and gave him a smirk. “Close your mouth creep you’re practically drooling. But I totally agree with you, Mark is pretty sexy.”

“Mark… nice to finally know his name,” Jack said still fixated on boy picking up his things.

“You didn’t know his name?” Ken looked back at him,” He’s a pretty cool guy, really friendly too.” 

“Huh, I always thought he was super shy. Every time I’ve tried to talk to him he runs away. There was one time he almost said hi to me, but he couldn’t get the second letter out.”

“Dude that’s so weird, he’s pretty outgoing and has some mutual friends with you actually. We’re not close but I’ve hung out with him and we’re chill.”

Jack was confused as to why Mark would be so flustered around him if he was actually a friendly person, what had he done for the guy to shy away so much.

The bell rang and Jack slowly picked up his bag and watched Mark leave. He walked home with Ken until he split off to go to his own house.

“Later man I’ll see you tomorrow!” He called down the street

Jack waved back. “Alright loser, bye!”

The rest of the day was spent like usual; homework, video games, food, more video games, maybe some reading and then bed. He sighed as he lay in bed waiting to fall asleep. Tomorrow was just another day where he’d repeat the same cycle of school and the monotonous tasks he did after.

‘i feel kinda lonely, i wish i could talk to that cute guy mark...’ Jack drifted off thinking about possible scenarios where he’d get Mark to talk to him and even go out on a date.

‘mm.. cute butt’ he mumbled before passing out.

 

Jacks dreams were the same as they were every night. Weird clips of a life that felt more like memories than a dream. A man he sees and now has a name for. It feels right, like being reminded of something he knew but forgot.

‘mark’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapters will be posted sporadically


	3. Day 2: Red panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no way he knows what a tease he's being. He's sweet and innocent from what Jack has heard, he was just oblivious. Right..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again my condolences, i should just call myself highwriter haha. but anyway, keep your expectations low, so if it's bad you're not disappointed and if it's good you'll be pleasantly surprised.  
> it felt great to see how many hits and kudos i've gotten on this so thank you guys  
> and to the people who left those lovely comments, you motivated me to come back to this, thank you so much
> 
> there's something wrong with ao3 and it's only posting half my chapter so i might have to post it in two parts, if so im sorry ,_,

The alarm pulled Jack out of a warm and fuzzy dream. He slid the annoying wake up call off and considered snoozing a while longer before an uncomfortable pressure in his lower stomach caught his attention. For a moment Jack thought he had to pee, but upon moving to get off the bed, he quickly realized he had a hard on. Very hard on in fact, his boxers were tented significantly and his dick was straining against the fabric with a growing wet spot.

 

“Jesus alright fine” Jack huffed in exasperation.

 

He got up and headed to the shower, stripping off his pajama bottoms and getting into the shower. 20 minutes later and a good orgasm later Jack was getting out and going about his morning.

 

It was slightly overcast that day and he wondered if it might rain. He brought a jacket just in case, despite the comfortable weather.

 

Jack saw his friends by the fountain when he arrived to school, standing in a small circle. As he approached the group Felix turned around with a tray of coffee, a wide grin spreading across his face.

 

“No way, you so did not!” Jack laughed “how did I get so lucky with friends like you guys” he took his coffee appreciatively and sipped the hot goodness.

 

“Awh you flatter me babe, i just thinking of my bros”

 

“Well i love you, and i have next buy tomorrow” said with no room for argument. “It’s about my turn anyway”

 

“How kind of you my Irish cream cutie” Suzy giggled, her smile brightened Jacks mood and made him giggle back. Her energy always infected the people around her, you couldn’t not smile when you saw her beautiful grin.

 

Jack looked around for Ken but didn’t see him walking in yet, with minutes till first bell he must have been running late.

 

As Jack broke off from his friends he pulled out his phone and sent Ken a text

 

>Hey man you running late?

 

A few yards behind him Jack thought he heard a faint vibrating. He turned around but saw nothing but lockers and other kids walking to class. He had that slightly uncomfortable feeling and walked faster to computer science.

 

A few minutes later

 

<Just sick, feeling bad

 

Jack was a little surprised by Kens clipped answer, a little out of character for him. Guess he was feeling pretty bad.

 

>I’m sorry bro, i hope you get to feeling better soon. Sleep and eat chicken soup haha

 

<thanks man

 

‘Weird… i guess i’ll just let him sleep’

 

By second bell Jack was in his class sitting at the back of the room like he did in most of his periods.

 

The lesson was boring and nothing new to Jack, he was on his computer a lot at home and taught himself in his spare time. He wanted to to have some sort of career in computers one day, maybe do freelance work, or be a programmer for some big company. Youtube looked fun, but he was a realist and a bit pessimistic as well.

 

Lunch was fun, great conversation and hilarious jokes. Jack missed Ken but he wanted him to get better and would see him again soon.

 

3rd period was perfect for napping, the teacher already in wind down mode, playing crash course and kurzgesagt the whole class. Jack usually stayed awake for the latter, but had seen most of the crash course videos already.

 

Last period was calculus which wasn’t exactly Jacks favorite subject. A positive was having Felix in the class with him, and blessedly Mark too. It made Jack feel like such a stalker watching him all the time from behind in their shared classes. His skirt was being pulled down by the chair as he sat and Jack got a glimpse of thin red fabric peeking above the hemline.

 

He cursed internally for being such a creep and not being able to stop. Almost as if trying to tease him without looking, Mark spread his legs and turned in his chair a little, giving Jack a perfect view up his skirt.

 

‘Holy fuck holy fuck’

 

The flushed Irishman was fighting a losing battle trying to will his boner away. Marks panties were so thin… Red silky material that matched his hair. The thing that got him most was the very visible cock squeezed by the tight fabric. Jack felt blood flushing to his face and other unfortunate places.

 

In the corner of the room Jack wasn’t too visible. He reached down under the table and pressed his palm against his hardening dick.

 

‘Fuuck this is such a bad idea.. You’re in class what is wrong with you’ the internal battle in Jacks mind distracted him and subconsciously he pressed down harder. He nearly gasped and quickly pulled his hand away. Later, maybe when he got home. Definitely when he got home.

 

Felix was blessedly not paying attention and didn’t see his obvious blush. Before he knew it the bell rang and Marzia was pulling Felix by the hand as he gave Jack a quick goodbye

 

“Bye babe I’ll see you tomorrow! kisses bro”

 

The trudge home made Jack sleepy, so when he got home he went upstairs, dumped his stuff and got into bed after pulling off his clothes. He was ready for this week to be over, there was a party on saturday at Arin, Suzy, and Dans apartment. It felt like the days were syrup and he wished he could sleep until the weekend. Why did he have to be responsible… it was fucking annoying.

 

He reached into his boxers and starting rubbing the half hard on he had been sporting all the way home. He fantasized about Mark and those red panties, bending him over the bed and fucking him with them still on. Pulling them aside and pounding him into the mattress until was begging to come. He’d bruise the sexy cherry haired boy thighs and make him scream.

 

Jack picked up his pace, imagination running away with him.

 

Mark would be so gorgeous under him, wrecked and begging for it, urging him to go faster and harder. Jack would bite and bruise Marks body, sucking hickeys that would last for days, gripping his thighs furiously as he thrust against him.

 

Jack would make him shriek until his throat was raw, drool slipping down his chin as Jack shoved his fingers into his mouth, coating them in saliva. He’d pull them out and shove them into Mark along with his cock.

 

He imagined himself stroking Marks prostate with his fingers as he fucked into the mess of a man under him. Mark would be crying out and gasping, pleading for Jack to get on with it.

 

Jack would look down at Mark and pull his fingers out, scraping that perfect spot. Before Mark would be able to even finish his moan, Jack would pull out and flip him over on all fours. His gorgeously bruised ass would be in the air, rocking back and muscles clenching. Jack would admire the sinfully beautiful sight in front of him before leaning down to lick Marks puckered and twitching ring of muscle, pushing his tongue in without hesitation. He'd lick in as far as he could, languidly curling his tongue and pulling it back out.

 

Tears were streaming down Marks face onto the mattress and he could barely speak when he begged Jack to let him come.

 

"ja- a ck! fucking- pleasegodfuck Jack please fuck me i need to c- ah! cum! please i'll do whatever you want just fuck me till i can't walk, own me, cum inside me and make me yours" Mark rocked against Jacks face as he continued the wonderful torture with his tongue.

 

Marks whole body was quivering and he was letting out a constant stream of whimpers and incoherent begs. Jack felt like he was about to lose it just from Marks filthy pleading. He pulled away fast and without warning pound into Mark mercilessly, thrusting fast and hard, guaranteeing his inner thighs would be very bruised and he’d be walking tenderly for days.

 

Mark came with a broken wail as he shook, Jack pumping him slowly as he shot cum all over the sheets and his stomach. Jack felt his lower belly clenching, ready to push him over the edge. He gave everything he had left and slammed his weight into Mark, shouting his his name while filling Mark with warmth.

 

Jack pulled himself out the fantasy and went to the bathroom. After cleaning himself up, Jack crawled back into bed and got comfortable, already close to sleep.

  
He drifted off feeling very sated, but still grumpy about all his homework and the fact he had P.E. tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im always stoned when i write so forgive my sinful garbage and porn


	4. Day 3: Pink Panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack can't get Mark out of his head, and it's not helping with all the mental pictures he's giving Jack to jerk off for weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i fixed the issue after much trial and error so thank you for your patience.  
> it's like 2 in the morning so im gonna call this chapter a day

Another sleepy morning went by as usual, Jack not fully awake until he had the coffees in hand and slowly sipping his through a straw. As he was walking through the front doors of school Jack heard a click and looked towards the sound. A blur of red disappearing behind a row of lockers. It was kind of weird but Jack just brushed it off and went to econ. 

 

He thought about texting Ken, but if he wasn’t back Jack should just let him sleep. There was no point in waking the poor guy up for no reason.

 

Jacks thoughts were drifting off in his own world while his 2nd period teacher droned on and on. He only had one egg for breakfast so lunch was too far away for Jacks liking.

 

Finally the bell rang and off he went to get in line. Decent looking lasagna was steaming in pans while buttered bread sat in piles waiting. Sometimes private schools had their perks.

 

Felix did most of the talking while Jack listened and ate his meal. His thoughts drifted off again, and were blown around like clouds darkening in preparation for a storm. He felt so anxious for the week to end, excitement and nervous energy was bubbling in his stomach. 

 

Jack was pretty sure Mark would go to the party on saturday, most of their friends and few other people he didn’t know were coming. He was planning on making his move on Mark that night, when he was less likely to shy away. Hopefully…

 

It was gonna be a slow week. Or so he thought.

 

3rd period rolled around and Jack grabbed his gym bag from his locker on the way there. In the locker room guys were already changing into their fitness wear, shoving shoes and bags against the walls. Mark walked in as Jack pulled his shorts off and both their faces turned crimson as they made eye contact. The flustered boy quickly looked away and walked over to a locker a few rows down, but still in Jacks line of sight. 

 

He bent over to tie his tennis shoes, inconspicuously glancing at Mark as he pulled out some gym clothes. He wasn’t really tying his laces so much as mindlessly twirling them around his fingers.

 

When Mark pulled his shirt off Jack raked his eyes over the thick biceps and muscled abdomen on display. Heat was spreading across his cheeks as he watched the gorgeous man turned slightly away from him as he stripped.

 

If Jack thought he was hot and bothered before, the moment Mark pulled down his skirt sparks burst through Jacks veins and settled in his stomach.

 

Mark was wearing another pair of silky underwear, light pink with thin sides and even thinner material. This guy was unreal, he had to know what he was doing to Jack, how teasing he innocently seemed to be. Jack was probably reading too much into it, Mark wasn’t flirting or teasing, Jack was just a creep.

 

All creepiness aside he didn’t stop peeking around his hair, now knotted shoelaces forgotten. He was too busy practically watching the prelude to a good porn. 

 

He wondered if Mark even had boxers or other types of underwear, not that he cared, seeing him in those fucking panties was a gift he hoped would keep giving. And man was it giving today. Marks plump ass was straining the pink fabric, ribbons curling around his hips to reconnect in the front where it worked to cage his well endowed dick. 

 

Mark turned away, back facing Jack while he bent over to rummage around in his bad. Jack nearly gasped, the view of that perfect ass right there in front of him. The back of the panties was smaller than Jack had previously anticipated, not much bigger than the front, and barely covering any skin except for a line maybe a hands width running along his crack. It did nothing really, the fabric was so thin and the minimal amount on the ass was already starting to become a thong.

 

Jack looked a moment longer at Marks bent figure, admiring his fantastic thighs and amazing ass. He almost drooled at the unobstructed sight of Marks balls and dick, outlined in detail and still straining against the current bent over position.

 

‘This is fucking ridiculous it’s like he’s trying to give me a boner every chance he gets’

 

He finally pulled his away and looked at the mess of fingers and laces he had made.  He needed to focus and stop being such a horny teenager.

 

They were running a mile that day to everybody's dismay, but after they all finished everyone was free to play dodgeball. Jack always got a little competitive when it came to games, or much of anything, but when it was team versus team Jack went hard.

 

“Hey bro lookout!” Felix called and Jack narrowly missed getting face fucked by a blue rubber ball.

 

“Thanks man i almost fuckin ate it right there” he laughed back, pegging another kid in the stomach with a loud smacking sound. It felt great, there weren’t a whole lot of opportunities to destroy other students with heavy bouncing rubber balls of pain. Jack snorted as another ball whizzed past and he nailed the dude right in the face, sending him stumbling to the bench.

 

A few more throws and Jacks team had won. They joked and shoved each other while walking back to the locker room, sweaty from running and taking dodgeball too seriously.

 

Soon the room was filling with steam from multiple hot showers. Rowdy teens throwing off clothes and jumping into the spray.

 

In his peripheral Jack could see Mark looking at him. He felt a little self conscious but decided this might be a good moment to show off. He pretended to make himself busy looking for something while still sneakily watching Mark stare at him. He took a deep breath and shoved his underwear off his hips and onto the floor.

 

Jack saw Marks eyes widen and a flush fill his cheeks. Still acting like he didn’t notice, Jack stood up and stretched, leaning back and reaching his arms above his head. Mark visibly swallowed and Jack delighted in the growing bulge in Marks tight shorts.

 

He grabbed a towel and went to one of the showers, feeling the hot spray wash off his sweat and soothe his tired muscles. 

 

Jack lathered himself in body wash, singing while he scrubbed. He stood under the water for awhile, just enjoying the heat that soaked into him. He relaxed under the spray and stretched languidly, massaging his muscles until they felt a little less tight. Anxiety calming a bit as he thought of the next few days, the week was half over so it wasn’t as bad as the previous days. He wouldn’t have been so calm had he known what was going on.

  
Thick steam and echoing noise from so many faucets hid the figure a few feet away, snapping photos of Jack while he showered. Capturing every angle of his naked body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly have no idea how long this is going to be, i didn't know going in and now im seeing that it'll probably end up being 7 or 8 chapters


	5. Day 4: Blue Panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His head was filled with Mark. This stranger of a boy he felt like he knew in another life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost friday! the weekend is upon us and it all goes down saturday

Jack never could get the hang of thursdays. They were just.. off? You were past the middle of the week, but still somehow felt like the weekend was far away.

 

Ken was still absent and there was talk going around about a kid going missing. 

 

He walked up to the three lovebirds talking amongst themselves. “Hey guys, what’s with all this buzz about some kid they think went missin.”

 

“Yeah some guy named Adam hasn’t been seen for awhile” Dan replied. “His parents filed a missing person report the other day apparently.”

 

Jack had met him a few times and knew enough that he was a really nice and funny guy, always friendly and never taking anything seriously. They had danced together once at the winter formal, not leaving any room for jesus as they gyrated and ground against each other.

 

Unease was stirring in Jacks gut, worry creeping into his mind along with dark thoughts he tried to shake off.

 

Arin brought Jacks attention back to the conversation as he gave him a quick hug. “We have a class on the fourth floor so we’re gonna take off, have fun in english” he grinned back at Jack as he walked away with Suzy and Dan, knowing how much the irishman hated the subject.

 

Without Ken the class moved even slower than normal, boring him into another daydream of a weird older version of himself and what must be an older version of Mark as well. Man he was a creep, fantasizing about a future with a guy he’s never talked to. Jack couldn’t help it, Mark was in his dreams day and night, his thoughts often drifting into space where they were best friends. He still liked Mark in these mem- dreams, more than just a high school crush. He felt like he knew the guy really well, fuzzy pictures of time spent together and long conversations at 3 in the morning. 

 

They felt so real… but dreams do that occasionally, seeming so vivid and clear even after waking up. There were parts missing here and there like with most dreams, but the gaps made little difference to Jack, it was the parts he saw that confused him. 

 

It had only happened a handful of times, but when Jack would have a dream similar to the others, it felt like he was in the dream instead of just watching it. 

 

Everything felt real, the floor under his feet, the soft couch he was sitting in, Mark carrying over a bowl of popcorn that smelled amazing. Mark. His smile was so beautiful, radiant even. It made butterflies fill his stomach, a nervous tingle spreading through his limbs. 

 

How could it not be real? This wasn’t a dream this was his life, his memories. He would always wake up in panic, breathing heavy as he tried to get a grip on reality. He’d pinch himself, slap his face, look in the mirror and tell himself it really was just a dream. He wasn’t older or exciting, he didn’t know Mark and they weren't friends, that was some fantasy life. This was the real one.  right..?

 

Jack snapped back to reality as the bell rang, kids scattering out of the room to 2nd period. Ap bio was on the third floor so he grabbed his bag and trudged to inevitable bane of his existence. Stairs. 

 

When he finally made it into the classroom, he was panting lightly and a little red in the face. “Jesus i’m out of shape” he laughed to himself. He heard that faint click again and turned to look for the sound. Most of the kids were already in their seats, including Mark a few desks up from Jacks usual place in the back.

 

He glanced discreetly at Mark and swore under his breath. He wasn’t sure if it was because Mark was sitting or what, but the pleated skirt he was wearing looked ridiculously short on his muscled thighs. He walked quickly to his chair and plopped down, busying his hands with taking out a pencil and his labs notebook.

 

Jack wondered how Mark hadn’t been dress coded yet, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. He made that uniform look fucking sexy, the way he filled it out practically made Jack pine after the red haired boy.

 

His attention was drawn by excited noises at the front of the room, he leaned over and saw plastic containers full of colored pencils. His face broke out in a wide grin, another anatomy sketching day. Occasionally between labs when there wasn’t writing that needed to done the teacher would bust out colored pencils and have a bunch of different pictures of body parts that were labeled and color coded. They had been learning about muscle structures, the  various groups and how they functioned in the body.

 

Jack went to the front and picked out all the colors he would need and grabbed a detailed picture of the human heart. He wasn’t too bad at drawing with references, his lab notebook filled with painstakingly drawn anatomy and exact diagrams.

 

The class actually passed quickly when he was doing something he liked and was engaging. 10 minutes before the lunch bell, people started returning supplies and packing up their stuff, ready to leave.

 

As the other kids chatted Jack looked up and saw Mark still working on something. He was curious what it was when Mark knocked a few pencils off his desk, sending them rolling in different directions.

 

Jack was about to get up and help him when Mark got down on all fours and started picking them up. Fucking hell. Bent over the way he was his skirt hid nothing of his lace covered ass. 

 

Jack sat down hard and put his bag in his lap. He could feel the crimson heating his face, luckily in this corner of the room no one was paying attention. Mark was practically a porno waiting to happen, being the biggest tease Jack had ever seen while simultaneously seeming like the most innocent and sweet guy.

 

The panties Mark was wearing had Jack getting gradually harder to his dismay. He needed to know where he shopped, the light blue lace that hugged the boys ass was obscene. They didn’t cover much in the back and at this angle Jack had a clear view of Marks other… parts.

 

Jacks breathing was a little shallow as he watched Mark crawling on the floor, reaching for ones that had rolled further away, pulling his skirt up even higher. Jack was gonna lose it, how many fantasies had he imagined Mark like this, on all fours and panting while Jack fucked him hard.

 

_ ‘Stop stop don’t think about that you’re just making it worse’ _

 

It was so hard to push the thoughts out when he had the perfect view of Marks glorious butt, it was so plump and perky Jack just wanted to grab the flawless ass and pull him up onto his hips. 

 

He was fucking himself over so much right now. The bell rang and Jack had a moment of panic, he couldn’t just.. walk down the hall with visible hard on. He decided to open his bag and carry it in front of him, pretending to look for something as we walked briskly to the bathroom. 

 

_ ‘yeess no ones in here’  _ Jack laughed to himself. He didn’t have much time, his friends would start to wonder why he late to lunch. Jack was never late to lunch.

 

He went to the far stall and locked the door. He sat on the toilet and opened his pants, about to take his dick in hand when something caught his eye. There was something fairly dark red on the floor in the corner, but Jack had no idea what it was. His thoughts were preoccupied with other more pressing issues.

 

It didn’t take much to get off, considering the show Mark just gave him a few minutes ago. Jack felt much better and grabbed a paper towel to clean himself off. He closed his pants and washed his hands, Jack walked out of the bathroom to head to the sweet food that awaited. A few seconds after the door closed behind him, a pair of feet dropped down from one of the stalls. Playing the sound of Jacks quiet moans and gasps over and over with the recorder in their shaking hands.

 

The rest of the day passed in a haze, Jacks mind especially consumed with visions of Mark. He felt uneasy as he walked home alone. He thought about visiting Ken, but if he was this sick he probably didn’t want visitors.

 

>feeling any better buddy?

 

There it was again, a faint buzz he wasn’t sure he was actually hearing.

 

<no, pretty bad. Won’t be at party.

 

Man what was up, Ken was really starting to worry Jack. His behavior uncharacteristic, but then again it wasn’t always easy to convey inflection or tone through text.

 

>damn dude i’m really sorry, i really hope you get better as soon as possible, i miss you.

 

<i miss you too. talk later.

 

And that was that, Jack left a little baffled but trying not to read too much into it. Ken probably didn’t need or want an answer so he returned his phone to the pocket on his backpack.

 

He had a few hours of homework, what a surprise, and made frito chili pie for dinner. He left out a large portion for his mom who probably hadn’t eaten since lunch. She still wouldn’t be home till much later when Jack was already in bed.

 

He was already feeling food sleepy so he took a pajama shirt from the closet and yanked off his pants. He launched himself onto the bed and tossed the blankets haphazardly over his legs. 

 

He passed out thinking about the party and the fact it was finally friday, sleepy grin pulling at his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> getting closer! trying to work on both fics at the same time is slowing me down, but i'm almost done with Not What You Thought and getting close on this one. my thanks for your patience


	6. Day 5: White Panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was the day. It could go great, or Jack could strike out with Mark and kill his heart. Either way it was gonna be a special day. If only he knew just how special...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fucking spicy asian jesus i'm back holy heck. i am really sorry for being gone so long, life has been cray cray banoonoonoos the past 3 weeks. right after the last time i posted, i got a kitten saturday, a job sunday and started monday working full 8 hour shifts 5 to 6 days a week. anyway, prepare, it's saturday bitches and it's about to get fucking real, like yes hello
> 
> >shit fuck sorry this is why doing this shit when im stoned is doing the big bad. i only now realised my fuck up haha ,_,

When Jack got to school, his friends were waiting for him by their lockers.

 

“Hey guys, happy fuckin friday am I right?” Jack laughed, giving Suzy a kiss on the cheek then doing the same to the others.

 

Felix slung his arm around Jacks shoulders “I know what you mean bro, this week was balls slow” 

 

“Exactly! It was awful” Jack yelled getting a few smiles from passing students who knew his proclivity for being loud.

 

Arin laughed and moved back to lean on a locker. “I’m just ready for this party man, I wanna go wild hahaha!” He winked and nudged Dan who grinned back at him.

 

“It’s gonna be super fun” Suzy said practically bouncing. 

 

The bell rang and they said their goodbyes. Felix and Jack had first period together so they walked together, Felix still resting his arm on Jacks shoulders.

 

Class passed quickly with Felix to keep him entertained, there wasn’t much going on so everyone was just talking. They were technically supposed to be “working on the assignment” but his teacher was out of fucks to give for the week.

 

Second period passed much slower, not having any good friends with Ken being gone. Jack was really concerned about him, but there wasn’t really anything he could do. He wanted to visit Ken but he was too sick apparently.

 

Jack sat next to Felix at lunch, the conversation mostly about the party. It was originally going to be on friday, but it had to be moved to saturday due to a family thing Dan had. He may have moved out already but family always came first, even if it was short notice.

 

“It really sucks Ken won’t be able to come to the party, he was looking forward to it so much” Suzy frowned. “He’s been so odd since he got sick.”

 

“I know right?” Jack agreed, “I’m getting really worried honestly but he said he was feeling too bad to see him…”

 

Dan leaned onto Arin, resting his head on the mans shoulder “I guess all we can do is wait and hope he kicks this bug soon”

 

With that lunch ended and they separated to walk to class.

 

Jack wished the day was over already but he couldn’t deny he was excited for third period. Third period was gym, and gym meant getting to see Mark take off his clothes while Jack creeped on him. He really wanted to know what kind of underwear Mark would be wearing today. God he was such a pervy weirdo.

 

Mark was already in the locker room putting his shoes away and taking off his shirt. He was facing away from the door, so he couldn’t see Jack walk in and pick a locker with a good view and limited line of sight for Mark.

 

He watched closely as Mark pulled his skirt off to reveal white panties with green lace stripes across his perfect ass, making it look even rounder. All of his panties so far had been pretty thin and barely left anything to the imagination, but this, this was something else.

 

The fabric was so see through Jack could see every detail of the delicious butt he was gazing at. They were always stretched tightly but this material was much thinner than the previous ones, it must have been gossamer or something similar. The lace stripes were no exception, not hiding anything under the pretty light green lines.

 

Jack thought he was going to choke when Mark bent over to step out of his skirt. He could see everything very clearly, not just his ass but the whole package. He swallowed hard, cursing under his breath at the boner starting in his shorts.

 

Thank god he had a cup he used for tackle football days, once he started exercising it would go away. 

 

It didn’t.

 

Gym was very uncomfortable that day, especially when they were playing capture the flag and a lot of running was required.

 

By the time they were finally dismissed to change, Jack was aching. He couldn’t control his fantasies and Mark just made it worse, well, it felt like he was. It was honestly Jacks fault for being such a pervert, if he wasn’t constantly staring at Marks ass he wouldn’t have so many dirty mental pictures to think about.

 

Jack took a back stall to wash off waited for steam to start filling the showers. Once there was a decent amount of cover, he rubbed his dick and started pumping slowly, picking up the pace as he got more and more worked up.

 

“ah shite!” Jack gasped under his breath. He needed to move faster before he ran out of time, the bell would probably be ringing in about 5 or so minutes.

 

He went faster until he felt his orgasm get close, he squeezed hard and came with small hushed moan as water streamed down his body.

 

Jack felt great after that, relaxed and not really paying attention last period as he thought about how to approach Mark at the party tomorrow.

 

‘ _ Hi nice to meet you i’m Jack and i’ve been creeping on you all week, you have an amazing ass by the way. Would you wanna go out sometime?’ _

 

Yeah that was a solid plan, how could Mark refuse such smooth moves.

 

Jack was doomed. Maybe he’d think of something better by tomorrow… he really hoped so cause he really liked Mark and it was honestly getting annoying how he occupied his thoughts day and night.

 

He actually got to see his mom when he got home from school, finally getting a break at the hospital and coming home at a decent hour. They ate dinner together and played a few rounds of Mario Kart, Jacks mom kicking his ass as usual, winning 5 games out of 6. After his brutal defeat they curled up on the couch and watched the X-files.

 

For the first time all week Mark wasn’t on Jacks mind. He loved finally getting to see his mom and spend time together, all his attention on this rare occasion with her.

 

The great time he had with his mom didn’t keep Jack from having another wet dream about Mark. So dirty Jack woke up panting and a dark blush burning his face in the morning, more sticky laundry he’d have to do before the party.

 

It didn’t matter too much to Jack, today was the day, the day he would finally ask Mark to go on a date with him. If he turned him down he’d have to deal with the awkwardness for the rest of the party, disappointment and embarrassment eating at him the whole night. Mark probably wouldn’t want to be his friend after that...

 

But he really hoped that wouldn’t happen,trying to stay optimistic while anxiety accelerated his heart beat and an unsettled feeling turned his stomach.

 

It would be ok, today was the day. It was gonna be a special night and with luck the best night of his life.

 

Everything was going to be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fffff, i'm not ready to write this next chapter... it's gonna be all kinds of wild madness. oh jeez here comes sin
> 
> i am a mess


	7. Day 7: Party Panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to fucking party

The day was kind of long, time ticking by like syrup. Jack filled his time by cleaning the house, finishing all his homework and plopping down to play video games.

 

When 6 o’clock rolled around Jack went to get ready, taking a long shower and picking out his favorite outfit, a rare match of clothes that actually made him look hot.

 

After doing his hair it was about 7:10, a good enough time to show up, and it would take him about 10 minutes to get there anyway.

 

Jack felt nervous on the drive over, mind buzzing with thoughts of how the night could go. Good and bad scenarios playing in his head and steadily raising his anxiety level, the possibilities getting more and more negative.

 

By the time Jack reached Arin, Suzy, and Dans apartment he was a jittery mess. He got in the elevator and punched 4, waiting for the doors to close before checking his appearance in the reflective metal walls.

 

He usually didn’t think much of his attractiveness, especially compared to Mark. He could admit his self esteem was pretty low, but tonight Jack actually felt good about himself, helping raise his confidence just a little.

 

The doors opened and Jack made his way to apartment 420. Yes the irony of that was not missed and was a hilarious coincidence.

 

Suzy answered the door almost immediately after 2 knocks and pulled Jack into a tight hug, squeaking a bit in his ear making him giggle.

 

She grabbed his hand and yanked him inside, closing the door with her foot.

 

There were already a decent amount of people there, Jack recognizing most of them and unfamiliar with a few. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Mark, standing over by one of the couches talking to Barry and Ross.

 

He was just, leaning against the wall and sipping his drink, and yet Mark looked incredible. 

 

Dozens of tiny butterflies raced from Jacks lungs into his stomach where they fluttered wildly.

 

_ When the fuck had he gotten so smitten? _

 

Jack drank in the sight of Mark, especially the tight outfit hugging his figure. It almost resembled something you’d wear to the bedroom if you know what i mean. Short lacy skirt with ribbons and a crop top that showed off every bit of sculpted muscle.

 

Jack gulped and all earlier confidence melted away, feeling more intimidated than ever.

 

Mark was sexy as fuck, gorgeous bone structure, incredible hair and muscled body, but maybe his best feature in Jacks opinion was his ass. Jesus christ that ass, the endless fuel to his fap train. He was practically becoming a fap god.

 

He lost sight as Suzy kept pulling him to the kitchen. Felix gave him a bear hug and Arin and Dan followed.

 

“Hey there sexy bitch” Arin smirked with an eyebrow wiggle. “Your outfit is getting me all hot and bothered”

 

Jack burst out laughing, which was lucky for him since it covered the small blush on his pale cheeks. “Hahah yeah ok whatever fabio are you already drunk?”

 

Arin gave him a mischievous grin and wiggled his eyebrows even more enthusiastically.

 

Jack was crying and hiccuping for breath, trying to get a hold of himself. Dan laughed as he patted him on the back and walked away to the drink table, Suzy and Arin in tow, leaving Jack and Felix to stop giggling.

 

Jack had leaned against him for support when he tears started streaming down his face, Felix holding onto him and pulling him in close. Jack had obviously showed up after everyone had time to drink a few beers, Arin was visibly drunk and Felix smelled like it.

 

Jack laughed, these lightweights couldn’t handle the kind of drinking he did at the parties back home. Now those were parties, everyone downing liquor by the bottle and getting shit faced like true Irishmen.

 

“Wanna go get a drink man?” Jack said when he caught his breath.

 

“Yeah bro definitely”

 

There were red and blue cups at the table but a few green ones caught his eye so he picked one up and filled it with whiskey. 

 

Jack and Felix rejoined the group with drinks in hand, ready to start on the road to intoxication.

 

The conversation was great, some pretty sick drum and bass music filling the apartment, and delicious alcohol choices by the plenty. Liberally distributed to all the guests of the party.

 

After a cup of whiskey, a cup of rum and cider, and 4 shots of russian vodka, Jack was feeling loose and remarkably if not predictably wanting to dance. 

 

Felix who was kind of way more sloshed than Jack found himself being pulled into the open space of the living room where a group of people were already dancing wildly to the music, including Mark, gyrating those hypnotic hips.

 

The music was very rapid and energetic, club type shit but honestly better. They’ve been playing bands like Noisia and Celldweller which are two of Jacks favorites, cause they’re fucking great.

 

The song ends and something starts playing that Jack quickly recognizes. This was not fast and pumping, this was deep bass and dripping beats, a song very suited to grind to while still keeping steady movement. Glass Animals was perfect music for this kind of dancing, loosening up Jacks body, sending vibrations tingling up through his feet as he moved his hips.

 

Out of the corner of his eye Jack couldn’t help but notice Mark dancing over by Matt and Ryan, that incredible body grinding against Matt along with the music. 

 

Fuuuck shit he was so gorgeous. Jack felt like a superficial asshole that was just into him for his looks, but he had heard really good things about him too. According to Ken, Mark is really sweet and funny, supposedly not shy but maybe he knew what a creep Jack was and was just avoiding him.

 

Mark was gyrating and shaking his hips, bending over then snaking his hands slowly up his body, holding up his arms and popping down to lift up ass first.

 

All of it gave Jack multiple glances at the almost total lack of panties Mark was wearing.

 

Jack almost choked when he saw the lace garters snug on Marks thighs, little straps connecting the tight bands to the leather thong plastered to his perfect butt. 

 

Jacks heart was racing, trying not to get wildly turned on.

 

Felix started grinding on him and Jack couldn’t help but start grinding back, fuck it he was drunk and wanted to have fun. He also needed the distraction so Jack could get himself under control.

 

A few more songs went by and Jack felt his muscles getting tired. He made his way to the kitchen and got a glass of water, not giving a fuck about Arin and Dan making out by the oven.

 

As Jack was walking out of the kitchen he bumped into Mark, instantly blushing while stuck in place as Mark mirrored him.

 

“fuck sorry, i wasn’t uh, um, h-hey, hi” Jack started oh so smoothly. “You look really good!” he blurted, immediate mortification heating his face scarlet.

 

Mark gaped at him as he went bright in the face, mouth falling open a little, drawing Jacks attention to the movement. He stared way too long before dragging his eyes back up to Marks large and astonished ones, and if Jack wasn’t imagining it there was a little heat in his gaze.

 

Mark just stared at him like a deer in the headlights, leaving Jack to flounder until he finally just clamped his mouth shut and practically died on the spot.

 

“mmi’mreallysorryi’mjustgonnago” Jack rushed out then quickly escaped to another part of the apartment, collapsing in a chair while he tried to fight back the embarrassment nausea causing his heart to race and stomach churn.

 

Why the ever loving fuck is it so hard to talk to your crush?? At least for Jack, he just made a huge cock of himself in front of the one guy he wanted to impress.

 

Of course this meant more drinking, a lot more drinking if he was gonna forget that moment of potential lifelong shame.

 

Jack wobbled to the drink table where he picked up a particularly pretty green cup full of blood red punch.

 

Weaving around other partiers, Jack carefully made his way back to the living room and sat down on the loveseat with Suzy. She had a glass of punch as well and was sipping on it lazily, her eyes kind of drooping and a dopey smile pulling at her lips.

 

Jack had already downed half his cup and was starting to feel pretty droopy himself.

 

This didn’t feel quite like being drunk, it was sort of different, a little off. He felt drowsier than he normally did when he was wasted, muscles relaxed to the point where his movements were slow to finish the drink in his loose fingers.

 

“Heyy Suuzy” he slurred, “isit coool if if i-” Jack stuttered to a stop when noticed Suzy passed out next to him, head lolled to the side.

 

Must’ve drank too much blacked out like a light weight haha.

 

Jack made sure Suzy was breathing regularly then leaned her against the arm of the couch, face turned to the side just in case she barfed.

 

Jack wanted to get up and find Dan and Arin but his legs weren’t cooperating. Oh wait, neither are his arms. What the fuck..?

 

Something wasn’t right, he’d been shit faced way too many times to confuse it with whatever the fuck was ha-

 

fuck. 

 

oh god shit. fuck 

 

Panic jolted through the haze overtaking him, Jack desperately trying to hold on to consciousness. This couldn’t be happening, not at something like this.

 

Jack had been roofied

 

He could barely yell for help, tongue as heavy as his body.

 

“hhelpf!” he moaned, “pleass”

 

Jacks eyelids were starting to droop against his will, body quickly shutting down. He looked around the room but apparently no one heard him. He squinted at the nearest person besides Suzy and noticed they were passed out too.

 

People all over the room were sitting down or just laying on the fucking floor. They looked unfocused and confused, most of them probably thinking they’d gotten too wasted. 

 

He noticed a boy on the ground slumped against the sofa, obviously aware of what was going on. He looked terrified as his head wobbled, eyes blinking slowly until they stopped opening all together.

 

Jack knew he was about to pass out, something horrible was going on but it wasn’t just happening to him. Everyone in the apartment was dropping like flies as the drug in their systems did what it does best and knocked them all out.

 

Jacks last coherent thoughts were a litany of curses and fear for his friends. As his vision went blurry, Jack saw something red in the corner of his eye. It was fuzzy but it almost looked like a person, but at this point he was far too drugged to have any clue.

  
He took one more slow breath and let his head fall back against the couch, consciousness slipping away into inky black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow holy shit oh my god fucking christ jesus on a bagel hello. i am the big sorry to the people who waited for this cruddy chapter i took an eternity to do ,_, the end game cometh


	8. Day 8: Blood Panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'll love you forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we gooo

“Dude this is the fucking chance of a lifetime!” Mark said, voice high pitched with excitement.

 

Jack laughed, Mark was a fucking child. 

 

“You said it’s never been tested on real people before. Experimental. It sounds shady and dangerous.”

 

“Come on Jack it’s not what you think, i know one of the developers and he said this could be the greatest advancement in virtual reality and video game history. A game changer.”

 

“Experimental” Jack whined. “I’d normally be all over it, but when you hear ‘experimental’ and ‘never been tested on people’ it sounds shifty as fook”

 

“I trust him man, he’s a fucking genius and so is the rest of the team working on it. This is like their baby, greatest accomplishment of their lives. They’re very dedicated to their work, really passionate about this.”

 

Jack eyed him skeptically, uncertain but unable to say no to Mark. His face was so hopeful, so cute...  

 

“Alright ya big baby” Jack conceded.

 

“Aaahhhh! Yes! Thank you Jack!” Mark was so happy he ran over and wrapped Jack in a bear hug, squeezing tight and not letting go.

 

The hug was amazing, Jack hugging back a little hesitantly, worried he might make make it awkward and give himself away.

 

Mark knew he was holding a little too tight and a little too long, but god it felt good.

 

Jacks arms relaxed and he let his head fall into Marks shoulder, slowly breathing through his nose and getting a powerful whiff of cinnamon, a hint of whiskey, and that unique smell of Mark.

 

He was holding on too long, it would be obvious and Jack would know. He took a quiet breath and the smell of irish aftershave and mint.

 

He quickly let go and tried to play it off with excitement, hoping Jack would just think he was being his over enthusiastic self.

 

Jack laughed and ran his fingers through his lime hair. “This better be good” Jack grinned 

 

“It will be! I promise.” 

 

\- - -

 

Jack's body felt heavy, his mind sluggish.

 

He opened his eyes and for a moment everything was a blur. As his vision started to adjust, Jack could make out a dimly lit basement with damp concrete floors.

 

When he tried to move, the feeling of soft rope dug into his wrists and ankles.

Jack went from confused to completely panicked as he realized he was tied to a chair, his arms were bound behind the back and each ankle tied to the widespread legs of the stiff seat, forcing Jack's legs open.

 

“What the fuck- ”

 

Jack thought his heart stopped when the sound of a quiet gasp echoed through the room. He slowly looked around and froze instantly when he glimpsed someone hiding behind one of the thick support beams of the basement.

 

_ fuckfuckfuck what is happening what the fuck _

 

Jack sat paralyzed, staring at the tall figure. Trying to keep his voice from shaking, Jack cleared his throat and forced himself not to look away.

 

“h-hello?”

 

Moving slowly, a familiar face appeared from behind the concrete. 

He didn’t need bright red hair for Jack to recognize him. 

 

Jack was just about to ask what was going on when Mark stepped out into the dim light.

He felt his face drain of all color and adrenaline flood his system as he stared in horror at Marks blood soaked uniform.

 

“oh my god…”

 

He was terrified and beyond confused, still disoriented with drugs muddling his racing thoughts.

 

“M-mark? What the fucks happening, is this some kind of fucked up practical joke?”

 

Marks blood soaked figure made its way slowly to Jack, pausing a few feet away, staring intensely into his eyes.

 

Despite his fear Jack couldn’t pull his gaze away, transfixed in those dark eyes. Mark was standing close enough for Jack to get a better look at his face.

 

Which was covered in a fine smattering of blood…

 

Jacks stomach sank, a deep unsettling feeling that this wasn’t a joke. Something about it was off, the blood covering him too realistic, even the coppery smell of blood permeated the room he realised.

 

There was already a lot on Mark, but somewhere in the basement Jack knew there was more blood. Too much blood.

 

He tried to breathe steadily but his heart rate was skyrocketing and panic had come back in full force.

 

It startled him when Mark finally spoke.

 

“We’re finally alone together, no one else to get in the way. No one else to take your attention.”

 

His voice was tight on that last sentence, slow and a little aggravated.

 

“Jesus Mark what are you talking about? I don’t understand, why are you doing this, what’s going on??” Jacks voice was shaking and strained with fear.

 

“Shhh it’s ok, just breathe”

 

It was most certainly not fine but Marks voice was rich and smooth, inherently calming, almost enchanting.

 

“No one will bother us, bother you anymore, we can be together forever.”

 

Jack felt another wave of panic hit his gut, this wasn’t a prank, and Mark was fucking crazy.

 

“Mark…. Please. Stop, let me go”

 

Something a little dangerous flitted across Marks expression, but the adoring gaze that had been glued to Jack the whole time returned and Mark stepped even closer.

 

Jack tried to pull back to no avail and this time Mark looked hurt.

 

“I did this for you Jack. for us. Nothing will come between us now.”

 

“i love you” he whispered intently.

 

Jack felt sick, this was so messed up. “Mark this isn’t ok, this is fucked up and wrong. You drugged everyone at the party didn’t you? Where are they? Mark where are the others?”

 

Mark looked upset, clearly annoyed by Jacks question.

 

“Forget about them Jack, they don’t matter anymore. They’re out of the way.” He said resolutely. “It’s just us now.”

 

“Jesus fuck what did you do, fuck Mark whose blood is that? Mark what did you do!? Fuck fuck” he was starting to hyperventilate, head getting light.

 

“Come on Jack, hush now. Shhhh baby breathe slower.” his voice was low and smooth. But Jack wasn’t feeling calm, he was starting to piece together what was happening and it terrified him.

 

Mark walked behind him and Jack tried to crane his neck to see what he was doing, panic rising.

 

He couldn’t see what was happening of course so when he felt a needle pierce his neck he let out a startled scream.

 

Mark brushed his hands through Jacks hair for a while until his breathing returned to a steady pace.

 

Jack was feeling,   what the fuck was he feeling? Calm despite the situation. almost   euphoric? light...

 

“better?” Mark whispered.

 

“Whha.. uhhhm i don’t, i can’t remmember what’s goinng on. Why, why am i um i donknow.” Jack was slurring now and he was tripping balls.

 

This was nothing like weed or even acid, he was too unfocused to hold on to that train of thought and got lost in the feeling of Marks fingers carding through his hair.

 

Mark slid around the chair and into Jacks lap, positioning himself up close where Jack could feel his hard on.

 

“ohhh” Jack breathed.

 

Mark rocked forward, sending sweet sparks up Jacks legs.

 

“ammi, am i dreamun marrk? I feell uh fuunny. Somethinaint right but i  i, dunno..”

 

“it’s ok baby, i’m here. You’re ok Jack” Mark pet his hair and continued rocking.

 

Jack couldn’t completely shake that uneasy feeling in the back of his head, but he was so out of it and it felt great.

 

Distantly the fact Mark was splattered in blood nagged at him. Got he felt so foggy, far away.

 

“blood? wh, why bluhh”

 

“Jack please, it’s not important” Mark sounded sincere, maybe it didn’t matter.

 

“I’ve waited for this since the moment i saw you” Mark moaned, he was grinding faster and Jack felt more tingles and sparks shooting up his spine.

 

There was that feeling again. Why was there blood, what was going on with his head, and why didn’t he have hands.

 

Where the fuck were his hands

 

“whhe  wher are my handss?” jack couldn’t feel them, did he still have fucking hands??

 

“oh, right i’m sorry love.”

 

Mark pulled a long knife from who knows where.

 

Another wave of panic hit him but then Mark reached around him and cut the bindings on his wrists.

 

Jack brought his arms back in and winced at the pain in his shoulders. Which Mark immediately started softly rubbing.

 

Hands. He had hands. And they hurt, fucking ouch.

 

Mark rubbed down his arms to his wrists, hands warm and gentle.

 

Jacks head lolled to the side and his eyes slipped shut for a few seconds. When they opened sluggishly, the first thing he saw was the far corner of the weird place he was in. 

 

There was something blurry peeking from behind a concrete pillar. Sort of looked like, more rope maybe?

 

It was a beige pile strewn outward in an odd arrangement. It looked dirty, dark blotches covering large areas as well as the floor it was laying on.

 

Jack focussed hard on the whatever the hell it was. His vision swam for a moment, then the thing got somewhat clearer.

 

He wished he hadn’t looked. Jack wanted desperately to believe it was the drugs making him see things, but this wasn’t a hallucination. Things were distantly coming together and putting his brain back into fear mode.

 

it wasn’t rope. 

 

tears flooded Jacks eyes and ran down his cheeks to drip off his chin.

 

An arm. Felix’s arm, was lying in a pool of blood, disappearing behind the concrete where Jack assumed the rest of him was.

 

There was so much blood… if it was all his, Felix wasn’t ok. 

 

Jack let out a weak sob, more tears cascading down his wet face. Felix was dead.

 

“Mm-ma-ark!” he gasped, “what di-id you do!?”

 

“Please Jack please, shhh be quiet” Mark soothed. “Why aren’t you happy Jack?” 

 

As he said this he moved himself as far up Jack as he could go and squeezed his legs, moaning obscenely.

 

Jack couldn’t help getting turned on, it wasn’t his fault he couldn’t control himself.

 

“What did y-you do to Felix?”

 

Mark hugged him tight and moved his hips slowly. “He doesn’t matter Jack, I’m right here.”

 

“ffelix” Jack sobbed.

 

“Stop. please Jack stop thinking about him. We have each other now, no one else matters anymore.” Marks eyes were intent and honestly a little pained.

 

Jack didn’t want to stop, he wanted to know what the fuck was going on. 

 

“Mark what d-did you do?”

 

This time something deeply unsettling flashed across his beautiful features. His eyes were blazing and fierce, a bit too blazing.

 

Jack had limited experience and never wanted to be  _ that guy _ , but the only word he had for the look in Marks eyes was insane.

 

He’d been to a mental hospital once, visiting his moms brother with a few other siblings. Jacks uncle was in the higher security wing for the, uh, patients with violent tendencies. 

 

There were people there who stared at him as he passed, at his age they seemed terrifying, something in their eyes was wrong. The same thing he was seeing in Marks eyes right now.

 

“mm-m-mark” jack moaned, he tried to keep the trembling out of his voice but failed miserably.

 

The look was gone and Mark crowded into Jacks space, rubbing his face in the crook of Jacks neck. 

 

“I’m here baby, i’ve got you and i’ll never let you go, i promise.”

 

Mark pulled his face back and gazed into Jacks eyes. There was so much emotion in those stormy eyes, wild and intense as hell.

 

Jack just stared back, petrified and out of his mind.

 

After a few more tense seconds, Marks gaze dropped to Jacks lips. Jack mirrored him, blinking slow, and when he looked up Mark was already there, ready to catch his mouth in a heated kiss.

 

It was in a very deep part of Jacks mind, in the place where chunks of impossible memories plagued his subconscious, this part electrified. 

 

_ wanted this for so long _

 

_ feels so good _

 

_ finally _

 

Jack was lost in the kiss for a moment before the alarm in his head buzzed insistently. This wasn’t right and he wasn’t ok.

 

Mark pulled back, perfect lips swollen and wet, chocolate eyes almost taken over by dilated pupils, so gorgeous.

 

Fuck Jack needed to snap out of this, whatever this is. All these feelings were… wrong. This whole situation was wrong.

 

Mark hadn’t stopped grinding on his lap, incrementally getting faster and rubbing harder. It just made it even harder for Jack to focus which in his opinion was already unfair since, you know, he’d been drugged.

 

A soft thumping.

 

Mark stilled in Jacks lap. Listening.

 

Light but quick footfalls, a few by the sound of it, crossing the floor above in the direction of the basement stairs. 

 

Jack and Mark stared at each other for the longest 2 seconds of their lives. 

 

Jacks face was pale and scared, uncertain of what was about to happen.

 

Marks face was, wild, that insane look returning, concentrating on Jacks face and nothing else.

 

“I love you Jack” Mark breathed. “I won’t let them take you from me”

 

He moved back on Jacks lap a bit to get room and pulled the knife back out. 

 

“We’re going to be together forever, no matter what. I love you Jack”

 

Everything was happening so fast and Jack was still so confused, ready to ask again when the distinct sound of a door being broken and wood splintering halted him.

 

He looked at the stairs on the far wall of the basement, where a swat team was pouring down towards them.

 

“Forever”

 

Jacks gaze shifted back to Marks, right before his lips crashed into Jacks, the same time searing pain ripped through his chest.

 

It was without any doubt the most fucking painful thing ever.

 

Jack shrieked when the blade Mark had stabbed up into his ribcage pierced his heart.

 

All the air was taken from him and he almost blacked out when Mark took it out, giving him one last kiss.

 

“i love you jack”

 

Mark twisted the knife around and positioned it right under his ribs, he fell forward to land on Jack and he heard the knife go in. A sharp pained inhalation of breath before an almost contented sigh.

 

His vision was gray, black and fuzzy at the edges as police swam in and out of his closing window of vision as he bled out. He’d be dead before the EMS was even alerted.

 

Jack was in horrible pain, bleeding out after being stabbed in a basement by his psycho crush who kidnapped him.

 

And yet.

 

He was still hung up on that distant feeling of wrongness. Something off, other than the obvious.

 

They were just blurs in vision by this point but when they pulled Mark off him he had enough left in him to take one more wheezing breath and cough up a mouthful of blood.

 

everything went dark.

  
  


A moment of still silence, broken as jack woke up screaming in pitch black, pain exploding in his chest and warmth spreading down his sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lied we're not done


End file.
